


Hilo rojo

by GiliArt



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Magia, Magic, Oneshot, Red String of Fate, hilo rojo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiliArt/pseuds/GiliArt
Summary: Según la leyenda todos tenemos un hilo rojo invisible en el menique que nos conecta con alguien(Esta historia se desarrolla en el arco de la 4ta Guerra por el Santo Grial)





	1. Hilo rojo

Habían espadas, lanzas, mazas, pergaminos, jarras de vino, botellas y un montón de cosas regadas por doquier. En este día el Rey de Héroes se había entregado a la tarea de revisar y organizar los tesoros de su Gate of Babylon.

—Tsk, jamás debí dejar que Enkidu me pegara el mal hábito de ser desordenado con mi colección —Se quejó el rubio con cansancio y miró el montón de objetos que aún le faltaba por organizar—,esto no tiene fin, miles de años de caos no se pueden ordenar en un solo día—Se lamentó y suspiró pesadamente antes de continuar con su labor. 

Un rato más tarde, cuando ordenar sus armas ya lo estaba aburriendo, decidió organizar los numerosos frascos que había recolectado a lo largo de la historia del mundo. Algunos contenían ungüentos, especias, aceites, pociones e incluso alimentos; luego de un rápido vistazo a los recipientes de vidrio, eligió comenzar con las pociones, ya que a su parecer eran las menos aburridas. 

Tomó uno de los frascos que era del tamaño justo para ocupar completamente su mano, el vidrio era transparente dejando ver el líquido rojizo que lo llenaba, lo giró un poco buscando su etiqueta la cual reflejaba el pasar del tiempo en su color ocre y en las grietas que surcaban el papel, donde apenas podían leerse las letras ya medio borradas que decían "Hilo rojo".

El rey rubio recordó que desde los tiempos más antiguos de la existencia de la humanidad, los mestizos creían que había un hilo rojo que el ojo humano no podía ver, pero que los ataba por medio del dedo menique a su verdadero amor. Esa fue la historia que una curandera le había contado al ofrecerle la poción como pago por permitirle brindar sus servicios en el gran mercado de su reino, según la vieja, la poción tenía la sangre de una bruja que fue capaz de ver el hilo rojo del destino de la gente y que había sido sentenciada a muerte de una manera injusta.

Gilgamesh resopló y entornó los ojos. 

—Vaya cosa más inútil ¿porqué aún conservo esto entre mis valiosos tesoros? Yo no creo en esos absurdos románticos, sabio fue el emperador que mandó a matar a la mentirosa que supuestamente podía ver el dichoso hilo—El rubio miró con fastidio la poción.

—Al menos creo que puedo conservar el frasco —dijo y cuando retiró la tapa, de inmediato un olor dulzón llego a su nariz, el rey acercó el frasco a su rostro para apreciar mejor el aroma y al identificarlo, su expresión cambió a una de enojo— ¡Esto huele a vino! Aquella mestiza me mintió descaradamente haciendo pasar como pócima mágica a un simple vino común ¡Si estuviera viva la sentenciaría a muerte ahora mismo —exclamó el hombre con enfado pero al poco tiempo se tranquilizó y le echó una mirada de nuevo al frasco—. Bueno, he trabajado arduamente ordenando mi tesorería, merezco un pequeño descanso, así que más vale que este vino esté al menos pasable —dijo y procedió a darle un sorbo. 

El sabor era horrible, Gilgamesh pudo distinguir vino, notas de manzana y un sabor férrico parecido al de la sangre. De inmediato hizo una mueca de asco y escupió el resto del líquido que aún no había tragado. 

—¿Pero que esperaba yo de una curandera loca y mentirosa?—Se preguntó a sí mismo y dejó escapar un suspiro. 

Harto ya de organizar y sintiendo la urgencia de quitarse el horrible sabor de la "poción" de la boca, decidió dar por terminado su trabajo de aquel día y se dispuso a cerrar el frasco que aún tenía en la mano, pero al poner la tapa sobre éste, notó un delgado hilo rojo atado a su dedo menique. 

—Pero ¿qué...? —Su gesto era de vaga sorpresa y lleno de curiosidad, dejó el frasco en el suelo para empezar a seguir aquel hilo.

La delgada cuerda roja lo condujo fuera de su portal y de la residencia Tohsaka, caminó un rato por las calles de Fuyuki, hasta que llegó a una tradicional casa japonesa que llamó su atención, pues pudo percibir ciertos rastros de magia provenientes de ese lugar, pero antes de determinarse a ingresar en la residencia, de forma abrupta escuchó pasos que se acercaban a gran velocidad. 

De la puerta principal junto a la que estaba parado el rey dorado, salió Saber llevando su vestido azul con armadura y blandiendo su espada de aire. La mujer le dirigió una dura mirada.

—Archer —dijo en tono serio y luego le apuntó con su arma. Gilgamesh sonrió complacido. 

—Buen día Saber, no esperaba menos modales de un rey que venir a darle la bienvenida a otro rey —Su tono era burlón, provocando que la servant se pusiera en posición de ataque sujetando su espada con ambas manos; de esa forma el rubio pudo ver que el hilo rojo que estaba atado a su menique terminaba debajo del guantelete de la mano izquierda de Saber, entonces su sonrisa se amplió— tranquila pequeña leona ¿dónde está tu preciada caballería al querer atacarme estando yo totalmente desarmado? —preguntó, a lo que la rubia de ojos verdes tragó pesado y consideró las palabras de su enemigo. 

—Ármate —ordenó la servant con frialdad en sus palabras, pero el Archer dorado no hizo movimiento alguno.

—No vine a pelear contigo Saber, casualmente llegué aquí mientras buscaba a alguien, quizá el destino decidió traerme hasta a ti —comentó con la confianza de quien sabe más de lo que dice haciendo a la mujer poner los ojos en blanco. 

Un momento después, Saber desapareció su espada, su armadura y vestido quedando en su traje sastre negro, fue de esa manera que Archer pudo ver como en efecto, el hilo rojo estaba atado al menique de la joven Rey de los caballeros y luego la escuchó hablar. 

—¿Sabes Archer? Esto es una guerra y se supone que debes atacar a tus enemigos si te los topas de frente, sin embargo ahora mismo estoy ocupada, así que voy a dejar que sigas buscando lo que sea que estés persiguiendo —declaró la mujer a lo que Gilgamesh la miro a los ojos aún sonriendo.

—No necesito tu indulgencia Saber, ya encontré lo que estaba buscando y muy pronto lo entenderás—expresó con su voz sedosa mientras la rubia estrechó los ojos analizando su amenaza indirecta, mas el Rey de Héroes miró con ternura su cara de enfado. 

—Nos veremos pronto pequeña Rey —Se despidió con un gesto de satisfacción en el rostro y finalmente se desvaneció en el aire. 

Saber suspiró aliviada, justo antes de sentir la presencia de un servant afuera de la casa, Irisviel (la esposa de su máster) se había debilitado y tuvo que cargarla hasta el círculo mágico del taller para que se mejorara. Se sorprendió bastante al ver que el intruso parado frente a la casa era Archer y no pudo evitar preocuparse al darse cuenta de que ahora él sabía su ubicación. 

Aunque a decir verdad no tenía mucho caso esconderse, después de todo un enfrentamiento entre ambos era algo que tenía que ocurrir tarde o temprano, no valía la pena preocuparse por lo inevitable. Y con eso en mente caminó de regreso al taller a ver cómo seguía la mujer albina. 

 

.............

 

Unos días más tarde, la servant de la espada se encontraba entrenando en el patio de la gran casa japonesa cuando, Irisviel se le acercó con un paquete en sus manos. 

—Saber, en la entrada estaba este paquete y dice que es para ti, aunque no tiene un remitente —La rubia la miró con algo de confusión y se acercó a tomar el paquete con curiosidad. Era una simple caja de cartón con una etiqueta que decía en una perfecta y bonita caligrafía: "Para Saber". 

La servant no pudo evitar sentirse irritada al darse cuenta de que obviamente Archer era el autor de esto, suspiró pesadamente y decidió terminar con lo que fuera que estuviera tramando el Rey de Héroes, así que abrió el paquete y sacó de él un frasco con un líquido que parecía ser vino etiquetado como "Hilo rojo". 

Saber miró con extrañeza el objeto por un momento, inicialmente pensó que quizá era algún tipo de veneno, pero descartó rápidamente esa idea, ya que, por lo que hasta el momento había podido ver de él, al rey dorado le gustaba ser el centro de atención en cualquier batalla o situación, por lo que si intentaba acabar con ella, definitivamente no lo haría con un método tan silencioso como enviarle veneno a su residencia. 

Entonces decidió abrir el frasco y de pronto otra idea cruzó su mente, quizá lo que contenía era un poco del vino que tomaron durante el banquete de reyes. Fue ese pensamiento el que la animó a darle una pequeña probada; sólo para darse cuenta de que éste líquido era totalmente diferente del delicioso y dulce vino de la otra noche. 

Decepcionada y sin entender las acciones de Archer, procedió a cerrar el frasco, pero al poner la tapa sobre éste, vio un hilo rojo que brillaba sobrenaturalmente atado a su dedo menique y que al parecer se conectaba a otra cosa, ya que logró seguirlo con la vista hasta perderse por la puerta principal de la casa. 

Irisviel que había estado mirando a la servant todo este tiempo con extrañeza, se acercó un poco para mirar con detalle el frasco en las manos de Saber y leer la etiqueta. 

—¿Conoces la leyenda del hilo rojo del destino Saber? —Le preguntó con tranquilidad, a lo que la rubia la miró confundida. 

—No, jamás escuché sobre eso ¿es algún tipo de encantamiento? —preguntó preocupada haciendo que Irisviel le sonriera. 

—Ven conmigo, te contaré mientras tomamos algo de té.

 

 

FIN

.............


	2. Cordel

Saber había intentado todo lo que se le había ocurrido. Intentó quemarlo, cortarlo con numerosos objetos afilados, intentó estirarlo para romperlo, pero nada había funcionado.

Después de haber bebido de la pócima, ella fue capaz de ver su hilo rojo, entonces Irisviel le contó la popular leyenda y ahora la servant intentaba cortar aquella cuerda atada a su dedo.

—¿Por qué no lo sigues, Saber?, ¿no sientes curiosidad?—preguntó la albina a lo que la rubia contestó aturdida.

—Fui convocada para obtener el Grial, no para pasearme buscando absurdos.

Irisviel pensó algo sencillo. 

—¿No puedes simplemente ignorarlo? —preguntó, causando que Saber resoplara de frustración.

—Lo he intentado pero no puedo —Su semblante reflejó su molestia— si no fuera por el idiota de Archer no estaría pasando por esto —gruño la servant. La albina alzó una ceja. 

—¿Archer?—Indagó sin comprender. 

—Él fue quien me envió la pócima —Le explicó, pero Irisviel ladeó la cabeza confundida.

—¿Cómo sabes? El paquete no tenía remitente.

—Él es el único que sabe mi ubicación, no sé cómo, pero me encontró —Le contó la rubia.

Entonces la mujer albina meditó unos segundos. 

—Saber ¿has pensado que quizá Archer llegó a ti siguiendo su propio hilo rojo? —preguntó de forma seria.

Los ojos de la rubia se ensancharon y su cara fue de total angustia. 

—No me atormentes, ya tengo suficiente con esta cosa que no desaparece, como para además pensar que estoy atada a ese tirano —Lo peor, era que Saber sabía que esa posibilidad era altamente factible.

La esposa de Kiritsugu sintió pena, así que le dio un último consejo antes de retirarse. 

—Quizá él te diga como desaparecerlo.

La rubia pensó en sus palabras, sinceramente era una idea absurda, pero no tenía otra opción. Así fue que siguió su hilo rojo hasta llegar a la iglesia de Fuyuki, la servant se preguntó que estaría haciendo ahí el rey de héroes y luego ingreso al edificio; ahí la recibió un hombre vestido de negro. 

—Saber ¿verdad? —La rubia alzó una ceja— ¿Le paso algo a tu máster y quieres refugio? —preguntó el hombre, pero ella no tuvo oportunidad de contestar ya que en un instante, Archer apareció.

—Ella vino a verme a mí, Kirei, yo la atenderé —declaró el recién llegado y el hombre de negro sonrió maliciosamente. 

—Como quieras —dijo antes de irse.

Saber siguió con la vista el hilo rojo hasta perderse en el bolsillo del rubio, donde tenía la mano metida.  

—Tardaste bastante —dijo él tranquilamente, sacando su mano del bolsillo, mostrando con orgullo aquel hilo que estaba atado a su menique. 

La rubia frunció el ceño. 

—Dime cómo desaparecerlo —Exigió con voz rasposa; mas el rubio sólo se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé —dijo y la mujer perdió la paciencia. 

—¿Y no te importa? —preguntó casi gritando.

Archer sonrió de lado. 

—Si fuera otra persona, quizás, pero tratándose de ti no puedo negar que estoy bastante complacido —contestó mientras se acercaba hasta estar enfrente de la servant quien lo miró disgustada. 

—Esto es ridículo, ni siquiera somos contemporáneos ¿cómo rayos estamos destinados?

El rey dorado colocó dos dedos bajo la barbilla de la rubia y la hizo mirarlo. 

—Bajo esa lógica tampoco debimos conocernos, pero aquí estamos —La servant alejó a Archer con un manotazo.

—¿Seguro no puedes quitarlo? —preguntó intentando ser civilizada, teniendo como resultado que el rubio negará con la cabeza en respuesta. 

Fastidiada, se dio la vuelta para irse, comprendiendo que no obtendría resultado alguno, pero sus pasos se detuvieron cuando escuchó al hombre de ojos felinos hablar.

—Saber, hay cosas que no puedes controlar, sólo puedes aceptarlas, cuando estés lista, te estaré esperando —La mujer no respondió ni se volteó a mirarlo, simplemente retomó su paso saliendo del lugar.

 

.........................

 

Al estar de regreso en la colina de Camlann, miró el cielo anaranjado y luego los cuerpos sin vida a su alrededor, las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos sin mesura y se tapó el rostro con las manos. Cuando logró calmarse, vio el hilo atado en su pequeño dedo. 

La joven rey de los caballeros suspiró profundamente y empezó el camino a donde quiera que la llevará su rojo destino.  


End file.
